Fallout: New Vegas developers
This page lists all of the known developers whom worked on Fallout: New Vegas. Some of the developers are listed more than once because they had more than one role in its production. Published by Bethesda Softworks Developed by Obsidian Entertainment Developers Project Director J.E. “Serpiente” Sawyer "We've already established that I don't know what I'm talking about, so let's not dwell on it." Production Executive Producer Larry "54 DD" Liberty “Dann sind wir Helden.” Producers Mikey "Archbishop of Babies" Dowling “Can I get that with more projection? Okay, less intensity. Now split the difference." Jason “Lord” Fader "Dreams slow you down." Matt Singh Tess "Obsidian's Gay Cowgirl" Treadwell "Illiteracy is ruining America" Additional Production Brandon Adler Matt Rorie Art Lead Artist Joe Sanabria "Let's all follow Roger's lead and set our unit to 1 inch" Concept / Vault Boy Artist Brian "BRENZE" Menze "Don’tchu know who I am?!” World Building Lead Scott "Scotty" Everts “Push the button, Frank!” User Interface Artist Jason "misterDNA" Sereno Character Artists Daniel Alpert Aaron Brown Kevin Manning Environment Artists Aaron Brown Cochey Cantu Roger "KOA" Chang "You want me to do what?!" Sean "The Butcher of Anaheim" Dunny Paul "The Wildebeest" Fish James "Subterranean Solzhenitsyn Aficionado" Garcia Ed "Leapin' Lemurs" Lacabanne "The jumping Cholla lunged at me. I swear I didn't touch it." David "Lion-2P" Lieu "It’s like you’re moving in slow motion!" James “Simply James” Melilli "Yeah, we make things only gods can make." Megan "Megantron" Parks “Ooh, is that horseradish?” Kristen "The Atomic Hammer" Wong "Well... it could be worse." Weapon Artists Mitch Ahlswede Daniel Alpert Aaron Brown Paul Fish Kevin Manning World Builders Jessica "Anita Sedative" Edge “Don't you know I'm LOCA?” Denise "Space Dinosaur" McMurry “I’m only funny when I don’t want to be.” Megan “Meganbyte” Parks Sydney "Detroit" Wolfram "I haven't been home since Tuesday. My poor starving kitty..." "I wasn't drunk, I always kept a solid grip on the floor." Additional Character Art Chris Willis Additional Concept Art by Massive Black Animation Lead Animator Mark Bremerkamp Animators Seth “Admiral McSethington” McCaughey “Have I explained my ‘Computer Gnome’ theory?” Shon "Skippy" Stewart "Murdering defenseless old men is fun!" Additional Animation Anthony Rogers Audio Audio Director Scott Lawlor Sound Designers Justin “Il Papino” Bell Andrew "Doc Galapagoes" Dearing Additional Sound Designer Jonathan "Jin the Mad" Pendergrass “Tastes like burning!” Fryda Wolff Design Lead Designer / System Designer J.E. Sawyer Area Design Lead Charles "Flipper" Staples “Mexican coke is the best.” “Dr. Richards is a dude and likes other dudes. This perk brings out the tiger in him.” Design Lead / Lead Writer John "Jongo" Gonzalez "So far I'm enchanted." Area Designers Jesse Farrell Eric Fenstermaker Akil "Long-legged Mac Daddy" Hooper "Naturally, but I find that Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro." "We should've named it Sodom. I bet these motherfuckers would know how to spell THAT." Jeff Husges Robert “General” Lee "Ne incautus futuri." Jorge "Oscuro" Salgado Travis "El Gimpo" Stout “...credit me as Travis "El Gimpo" Stout in the wacky credits so I don't look like a fuddy-duddy.” J.R. “Junior” Vosovic "Did you figure out that back door?" Stephanie Newland Writers Chris "MCA" Avellone "Can I make a Speech check here? Because I really want to make a Speech check." Eric "Dirty Fenster" Fenstermaker "That's what she said" Travis Stout Additional Area Design Eric "Siege Driver" Beaumont “Cripes! What the deuce?!” Jessica "Vertigirl" Johnson Casey "NSFW" Kwock “You win this round... Cute Kitty Pic" Matt "Prince Latifah" MacLean "Move this shit to spam" Denise McMurry Sydney Wolfram Additional Writing Tess "I'm gay, not desperate" Treadwell George Ziets Jason "Monster of the East" Bergman /taps watch "Just read the f%@#ing line." Nick Breckon Matt Grandstaff Will "Badger" Noble Andrew "Mojave, 'mo problems" Scharf "We weren't sure what was going on so we had to check his package" "HIS AI PACKAGE." Programming Lead Programmer Frank Kowalkowski Programmers Michael "Friendlier Version of That Beard Guy" Bosley "I'm not angry, I'm coding!" "It compiles, it must work!" Jonathan Burke Justin "I'm not sleeping, I'm compiling" Reynard “That's number 'fuck you' on my list of things to do” Dan "Dan Rubalcaba" Rubalcaba "My quantum milk machine brings every boy to all yards." Rob "Pants are optional" Smith "That's odd, it works on my machine" Additional Programming Anddy Archer Adam Brennecke Matt Campbell Jason "Additional Programming" Fader Brian Fox Sven Knutson Erik Novales Javier Olivares Daniel Teh Chris Tencati Quality Assurance Testers Ashley "Childlike Cat Empress of Chocolate Mushrooms" Betters Casey Kwock Anthony "Darth Anthrax" Rogers "If in doubt, flat out." Obsidian Entertainment President and Chief Executive Officer Feargus Urquhart Chief Operations Officer Chris Parker Chief Information Officer Darren Monahan Chief Creative Officer Chris Avellone Chief Technology Officer Chris Jones Information Technology Chris Benson John Wunder Human Resources Tina Parker Admin Jessica Edge Megan Tiernan Jim Rivers Accounting Jennifer Hendrix Kramer And Olsen Counsel Jeffrey Rose Special Thanks Guy Carver, Tyson Christensen, Jean-Eric Khalife, Steve Weatherly, Meredith, Sophia, and Logan for giving up dad. To the Naked Ninjas for helping me unwind. - AH To my Family and Friends for being supportive. F. Peter, A. Milecki, San Diego John, Maj M. Beckhart, M. Callanan, Lt Col Johnston - AD Kayelyn, Dad and My Mom - may she rest in peace. - BM To Sarah Spofford for letting me bounce ideas off her Gnome. - CK To my wife Kim, for being more amazing than I could have possibly imagined, & the Staples clan. - CS Dave Marshall, Nick McWhorter, Tanja Koller - MCA Leslie, Isabella and Colin Alpert - DA Thanks to Alex Lee, Brian Robrigado, and Riona Lee, the few friends that I know (and have left!) that will play this game. - DL My Mom, Diane, for always being there for me. Heather Wagenbach, Telka Curtis, Kevin Bellardi, & Johnathan Hayter for helping me unwind after work. - DM For the love of Irma, always remembered. Thanks to Mom and Dad. - EL Kaili, Sage, Chase and Raine for being the bestest group of girls and leaving the porch light on. - FK To Ana, and Kai. - JS Erica Wolfsen, Suki, Sesame, Tim Cain, Colin McComb, Dave Taylor - JES To the love of my life, Lacey; my sweet Fallout baby, Isabelle; my little Italian Ma, Jamie; and my big brother Sam. I love you all! Jer 29:11 - JG My dad, Milt, for everything, especially the C64 that started it all. Also Brian, Neko, Darwin, and Kali. - JF Shan-Shan Fu, the Brimstone Fellowship, Elton D. Ammons III (in memoriam) - JS Thanks to Angie, my lovely and only. I promise it won't be a Vegas wedding. MFP forevers! - JG Thanks to my girls Erica, Abigail and Sophia. And to G. Eichler and I. Thomason for the wood pallet, our physics sounds wouldn't be the same without it. - JB To Mike C. Altamirano, the Dennis Wong Family, Uncle Z-Francis Mao, Tim Donley, John Morgan, & Dennis Presnell - thanks for the support, and inspiration! - KW Thanks to my beautiful wife Emilia for the patience and understanding, and the entire Liberty clan for the love and support - LL Bryan Morse, Colin Koestler, Amanda Sauter, Nick and Kare, my family and Owyn - MP Thanks to my beautiful wife, Stacey, for understanding my passion (and my long hours...) and Ken for helping to put me on this path of doom. - MB My wife for putting up with me, my brother for getting me into RPGs, my mother for her creative wit, and my father for making me the stoic philosopher I am today. - RL To Jeanne. Thank you for everything. - SD Todd Van Elsacker, Mike Williams, Andy Clayton, Nick Marks, Toli Carter - southwest My family - blood is not the only bond!, all my carnales, the OB crew & the ladies of LHH - TKT Cast Super mutants Ghouls Children Additional Voices Voice Production and Music Celebrity Acquistion, Casting and Voice Production Blindlight Casting and Production Supervisor Timothy "Cubby" Cubbison Production Associates Austin "Discotech" Snyder Poppy Orphanides Additional Casting Brenda Marie "CTU" Phillips Voice Directors Wes "Sweet as you like, my dear" Gleason Sam "Regal Sam" Riegel Philip "I'll shit on your lunch" Bache Harry Buerkle Timothy Cubbison Dialogue Recordists Will "Huh?" Volkmann Zach Tison David Veneziano Mark De La Fuente J. David Atherton Voice Production Coordinators Clint "Poker Star" Corley Lucas "Mikey's doppleganger" Hirl Brenda Marie Phillips Charlie Silver Chad Quandt Stephen Leonard Dialogue Editors J. David Atherton Harrison Deutsch Chris Candio Andrew Mezzi Iryna Kucherenko Will Volkmann Aaron Seiden Charlie Silver Greg Sais Michael Patterson John Chominsky Matthew Brown Erik Foreman Rob Ellenberg Bawo Ijirigho Jacob Craner Production Intern Alex Lifschitz Original Music Composed & Produced by Inon Zur www.inonzur.com Performers Joel Pargman Carrie Kennedy Luke Maurer Timothy Loo Additional Music Mark Morgan Based on Fallout 3 By Bethesda Game Studios Bethesda Softworks Senior Producer Jason "loonyboi" Bergman "You should be getting an achievement about now, but we ran out." Associate Producer Will "Barely" Noble Technical Director Jonathan Williams President Vlatko Andonov VP of Development Todd Vaughn VP of Sales Ron Seger VP of PR/Marketing Pete Hines Senior Brand Manager Regi Jacob Director of Marketing Steve Perkins Director of PR Tracey Thompson Senior Community Manager Matt Grandstaff Community Manager Nick Breckon Graphic Design Lindsay Wescott Michael Wagner Senior PR Coordinator Angela Ramsey Video Producer Matt Killmon Director of Quality Assurance Darren Manes QA Manager Rob Gray QA Lead Andrew Scharf QA TESTERS Sam Bernstein Joe Mueller Daniel Ross Jen “Six String Samurai” Tonon John Pisano Michael McGinn Aaron Mitschelen Michael Lattanzia Jason Little Ian Rogers Greg Ruddick Mike Mazzuca Kurt Weaver Hal Jenkins Brent Krische Terry Dunn Alan Webb Additional QA Brian Bloomfield James Costantino Christopher Krietz Matt Weil Alec Ahearn Michael Altman-Lupu Ken Barner Nicholas Bonnet Matt Brauer Andrew Buscaglio Max Cameron Patrick Coleman George Churchill Jon DeVriendt Cory Dornbusch Colin Egge Michael Eng LaDawna Grow Carlos Guice Christopher Hayes Allan Jaffee Shawn Johnson Marisa Lyon Edward McNeil Michael Onufrak Matthew Ponton Jr. Sarah Plotkin Madeleine Rabil Michael Reese Louis Riley Chris Steidel Scott Saggio Michael "Meansonofabitch" Scharf Dan Silva Tom Smilack James Stancil Christine Smith Tihana Tresnjak-Smith Larry Waldman Philip Wallace Patrick Walsh Richard Washburn Brian Watson Rob Clark Jennifer Noland Ryan Fickes Cody Wharton Andre Phillips Dave Schreiber Justin Harper Matt Kelley Gary Powell Special Thanks Ashley Cheng Jeffery Gardiner Todd Howard Mark Lampert Emil Pagliarulo Lafayette Taylor Bethesda Softworks Forum Moderators Attrebus CCNA Dogsbody Dreadlord Freddo Hungry Donner Kelran Tymus Leydenne Miltiades Princess Stomper Ratwar Regulus Rohugh Summer Talaran Yasgur Zenimax Media Inc. CEO Robert Altman President Ernie Del COO Jamie Leder CFO Cindy Tallent General Counsel Grif Lesher Controller Denise Kidd Legal Lead Marcia Mitnick Legal Diana Bender, Josh Gillespie, Amy Yeung Human Resources Tammy Boyd-Shumway, Michelle Cool, Andrea Glinski, Katrina Lang, Valery St. Preux (Administration), Katherine Edwards, Gerard Garnica, Melissa Goolsby, Kattiya Leeawtnakul, Barb Manning, Patti Pulupa, Heather Spurrier, Eric Weis (Vice President), Information Technology, Steve Bloom Information Technology Rob Havlovick, Josh Mosby, Joseph Owens, Henning Seljenes, Paul Tuttle, Keelian Wardle Administrative Assistants Bernice Guice, Lauren Martinho, Rissa Monzano Receptionist Paula Kasey Office Manager Angie Clement Executive Chef Kenny McDonald Zenimax Europe Ltd. European Managing Director Sean Brennan European PR Manager Alistair Hatch Office Manager Angie Clement Operations Coordinator David Gordon UK Sales Manager Gethyn Deakins Sales Director Greg Baverstock, Paul Oughton Producer Greg Hounsom Operations Manager Isabelle Midrouillet European Marketing Coordinator Natalie Gausden Assistant PR Manager Nick Heller Financial Coordinator Paul New European Trade Marketing Coordinator Rebecca Lindon European Brand Manager Rob Bartholomew, Alex Price Finance Director Robert Ford Associate Producer Ryan Wiltshire European Marketing Director Sarah Seaby European PR Director Sarah Seaby Bethesda France General Manager Julie Chalmette Key Account Manager Gaëlle Gombert Sales Manager Yvan Rault Marketing Manager Géraldine Mazot Additional Music Credits Music Supervision and Clearance Christopher S. Parker, Brandracket LLC Bethesda Germany General Manager Frank Matzke Head of Marketing Marcel Jung Head of PR Marcel Jung Sales Director Thomas Huber Office Administrator Christiane Jauss Sales Administrator Christiane Jauss Licensed Music New Vegas Radio : Ain't That a Kick in the Head? :: Written by Sammy Cahn and James Van Heusen :: Performed by Dean Martin :: Maraville Music Corp. (ASCAP) :: Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. :: Under license from EMI Film & Television Music : Blue Moon :: Written by Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart :: Performed by Frank Sinatra :: Used by Permission of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. on behalf of EMI ROBBINS CATALOG INC. (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. :: Under license from EMI Film & Television Music : Cobwebs and Rainbows :: Music by Dick Stephen Walter :: Lyrics by J.E. Sawyer :: Lyrics published by Bethesda Softworks LLC :: Performed by J.E. Sawyer :: Courtesy of APM Music : Home on the Wastes :: Written by J.E. Sawyer :: Performed by J.E. Sawyer and Nathaniel Chapman :: Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC : It's a Sin to Tell a Lie :: Written by Billy Mayhew :: Performed by The Ink Spots :: © 1936 (Renewed) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Dominion Entertainment Inc. : Jingle, Jangle, Jingle :: Written by Joseph Lilley and Frank Loesser :: Performed by Kay Kyser :: Sony/ATV Harmony (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Columbia Records :: By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing : Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow :: Written by Harold Adamson and Jimmy McHugh :: Performed by Nat King Cole :: © 1955 Used by Permission of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. on behalf of EMI ROBBINS CATALOG INC. (ASCAP), Harold Adamson Music (ASCAP) :: Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. :: Under license from EMI Film & Television Music : Mad About the Boy :: Written by Noel Coward :: Performed by Helen Forrest :: © 1932 Chappell Music Ltd (PRS). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Soundies Inc. :: By Arrangement with DePugh Music : New Vegas Valley :: Written by J.E. Sawyer :: Performed by J.E. Sawyer and James Melilli :: Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC : Something's Gotta Give :: Written by Johnny Mercer :: Performed by Bing Crosby :: © 1954 The Johnny Mercer Foundation (ASCAP) :: All Rights Administered by WB Music Corp. All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Bing Crosby Enterprises :: Under License From South Bay Music Group : Streets of New Reno :: Written by J.E. Sawyer :: Performed by J.E. Sawyer and Nathaniel Chapman :: Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC : Why Don't You Do Right? :: Written by Joe McCoy :: Performed by Peggy Lee :: Used by permission of Morley Music Co. (ASCAP) :: "Courtesy of Cassidy Music, LLC" Black Mountain Radio : Big Iron :: Written and Performed by Marty Robbins :: © 1958 Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) and Elvis Presley Music, Inc. (BMI) :: All Rights Administered by Unichappell Music Inc, Mariposa Music, Inc. (BMI) :: All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Columbia Records :: By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing : Hangover Heart :: Written by Hank Thompson and Pat Hagen :: Performed by Hank Thompson :: Used by Permission of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. on behalf of EMI Beechwood Music Corp. (BMI). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Soundies Inc. :: By Arrangement with DePugh Music : Heartaches by the Number :: Written by Harlan Howard :: Performed by Guy Mitchell :: Sony/ATV Tree Publishing (BMI). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Dominion Entertainment, Inc. : It's a Sin :: Written by William Grishaw :: Performed by Eddy Arnold :: Sony/ATV Milene Music (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of RCA Records :: By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing : Johnny Guitar :: Written by Victor Young and Peggy Lee :: Performed by Peggy Lee :: © 1954 Chappell & Co. (ASCAP) & Denslow Music (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Geffen Records :: Under License from Universal Music Enterprises : Stars of the Midnight Range :: Written and Performed by Johnny Bond :: Red River Songs, Inc. (BMI) :: Courtesy of Soundies Inc. :: By Arrangement with DePugh Music Additional Music Credits Additional Music Courtesy of APM Music Opening Cinematic Opening Cinematic by Plastic Wax Producers Chris Vandenheuvel, Dane Maddams Creative Director Nathan Maddams Modeling Brenton Goodwin, Dean Wood, Brett Sinclair Animation Pete Woodley-Page, Luke Sullivan, Ehsan Kiani Lighing‑Rendering Nigel Waddington, Ben Malter Effects Kieran Ogden-Brunell, Sidney Chen Compositors Jad Haber, Stuart Spoard Business Development Kevin Gill Localization Localization Babel Media Localization Producer Isabelle Coulombe Head of Audio Adam Chapman Audio Producer Sergio Massabò Senior Audio QA Coordinator Liam O'Connell QA Coordinator Hampus Flink French Audio Test Team - Audio Adrien Chastang, Fabien Towlson, Gaël Grelier, Raphael Esterhazy, Floraine Carlot German Test Team - Audio Jana Funk, Heike Scharrer, Patrick Richard, Julian Tillmann, Mark Grainger Italian Test Team - Audio Francesco Montanini, Simone Della Fornace, Alessandro Tatarelli, Michela D'Auria, Andrea Ceruti Spanish Test Team - Audio Jorge Saiz Gonzalez, Margarita Gonzalez, Jose Jimenez, Miguel Oficialdegui Santamaria, Maria Prieto Senior Localization QA Coordinator Nicoletta Medeot French Test Team - Localization Sylvain Dufour, Floraine Carlot, Pierre Buet German Test Team - Localization Valentine Senoner, Mark Grainger, Jonas Hariri Italian Test Team - Localization Eugenio Zazzara, Andrea Ceruti, Salvatore Novello Spanish Test Team - Localization Jose Blasco, Jonatan Martinez, Adrian Valle Fernandez Lead French Translator Claude P. Esmein French Translation Team Xavier Kemmlein, David Lucien, Agnès Letourneur, Mickaël Pesquet, Frédéric Dalmasso, Thomas Andre Lead German Translator Burkhard Strube (Studio Mühl) German Translation Team Andrea Buck (Studio Mühl), Roland Strube (Studio Mühl), Michael Anton (Studio Mühl), Ole Johan Christiansen (Studio Mühl), Christian Meier (Studio Mühl), Markus Krennbauer (Studio Mühl) Lead Italian Translator Giovanni Maragno (GMT Multilingual Translations) Italian Translation Team Carolina Turrini, Luca Ruella (Amber Translation Team), Luca Ruella (Amber Translation Team), Annalisa Distasi, Tamara Topini, Antonello Izzo, Giuseppe Tangerini, Paola Manca, Simona Caldera, Christina Antoniou Bruschi Lead Spanish Translator Diana Díaz Montón (Wordlab Translations) Spanish Translation Team Andrés Pérez Cañestro (Wordlab Translations), Jesús Calzado Díaz (Wordlab Translations), Javier Alonso (Wordlab Translations), Ruth García Ordóñez (Wordlab Translations), Pax Martín (Wordlab Translations), Sergio Romero Caballero (Wordlab Translations), María del Mar Aguilera González (Wordlab Translations), Quique Barrasa (Wordlab Translations) French Recording Studio Hi‑Fi Genie Productions German Recording Studio M&S Music Italian Recording Studio Local Transit Spanish Recording Studio Pink Noise Lead Dialogue Post Production Engineer Michael Dunn Dialogue Post Production Team Carlos Boellinger, Peter Wilkinson, Alan Green, Layton Rooney, Durk Kooistra, Andy Selby, Daan Hendriks Legal * Uses Havok, Bink Video, Gamebryo software * Havok © 1999‑2010 Havok.com Inc. its licensors * Portions of this software utilize SpeedTree technology * SpeedTree technology © 2001-2004 Interactive Data Visualization Inc. * Bink Video © 1997-2009 RAD Game Tools Inc. * Gamebryo software © 1999-2006 Emergent Game Technologies * Facial Animation FaceGen * FaceGen from Singular Inversions Inc. * FaceGen © 2002‑2006 OC3 Entertainment Inc. its licensors See also * Fallout: New Vegas Wild Wasteland credits Category:Fallout: New Vegas developers